Caperucita Roja
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Sting no se sentiría tan miserable si interpretara el papel de un guapo príncipe o villano irritante, mínimo un estúpido venado huérfano pero no, "oh salve glorioso destino" él sería la jodida Caperucita Roja y pese a todo se veía demasiado bien. Además y para variar Natsu traía orejas y cola falsas. Espera, ¿qué? —Nating. *BL*


Estoy oxidada con este fandom en específico, **perdón**. Vale, quería hacer esta idea más larga but hay un límite y surgió esto, que participa en el reto "julio-agosto" del foro 'El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail'. La palabra que me toco fue "Rojo" y elegí a Sting-sama para torturarlo, digo, escribirlo. Disfruten~

**Palabras:** 1000

**Advertencias:** ligerísima insinuación BL (esa ni yo me la creo LOL), lenguaje soez.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**"CAPERUCITA ROJA".**

_**Y**__ el príncipe beso tantas brujas que se convirtió en gay._

_Fin._

Sting se consideraba un hombre entre hombres, uno que, sin importar la situación no haría el ridículo ni aunque le pagaran por ello. Uno que luchaba con fiereza en las batallas y alzaba su puño en señal de victoria. Uno que sentía atracción por las _chicas_ y no una melena rosada —sí, una indirecta-directa para con Rogue— e infinidad de aspectos masculinos que obviamente tenía. Porque era un _hombre_.

Y un _hombre_ sencillamente no podía usar _ese_ atuendo que no era para _hombres_.

Pese a sus gruñidos, insultos y golpes esas personas eran recias y no parecía haber ni un rayo de esperanza en el horizonte al cual correr y socorrerse, evitando la destrucción masiva de su ego masculino. Ya, podría sonar insistente pero algún motivo maquiavélico traía el mundo que últimamente lo hacía lucir lo más nena posible. Presentía que su amigo estaba involucrado, indudablemente todo esto era obra suya, mente más negra no había ni en veinte mil kilómetros.

— Lo matare, juro que lo matare —siseó con un aura asesina a su alrededor, tuvo que callar su discurso "anti-Cheney" al sentir como le apretujaban esa endemoniada prenda, robándole el aliento. Mirajane le sonrió.

— Sting, si cometes un homicidio arruinaras el corsé.

¡Joder, esa frase sonaba horrible! Él. No. Era. Mujer.

Claro, si tal solo existiese alguien que luchara por los ideales y no se dejara intimidar por la Strauss todo sería más fácil. Él nunca habría ido a visitar a Fairy Tail acompañado por Rogue y Yukino —es conveniente decir que _no_ extrañaba a esa banda de locos— y tampoco sería arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a participar en la obra anual del gremio.

No se sentiría tan miserable si interpretara el papel de un guapo príncipe o un villano irritante, mínimo un estúpido venado huérfano. Pero no, tenían que estar preparando _esa_ porquería.

— ¡Aww, te ves tan tierno Caperucita Roja! —Chilló Mirajane encandilada con su más reciente obra de arte —cítese, vestuario—; al oírla y mirarse al espejo finalizada una ardua pelea contra el miedo en su subconsciente Sting creyó morir de un infarto.

Sí, él sería la jodida Caperucita Roja y sí, se veía _demasiado_ bien con aquella ropa.

Avergonzado a más no poder agachó la cabeza de nueva cuenta y cerró fuertemente los ojos, suplicando que se tratara de una pesadilla y cuando los abriera de nuevo se encontraría acostado en su bella cama, en Sabertooth. Lamentablemente no fue así, y cuando echó un fugaz vistazo a los alrededores seguía en bastidores donde las chicas —Lucy, Erza, Wendy y otras— corrían de un lado a otro arreglándose. Lo que lo hacía preguntarse qué carajos hacia allí y no en la sección de hombres, con los otros.

Porque pese a usar un _casi_ vestido y capa bermellón continuaba siendo un macho, ¿cierto?

— Ahora solo te haré unos retoques en el cabello y estarás perfecto~

— E-eh, Mirajane… ¿p-puedo hacerte una pregunta? —La albina lo miró dejando clara su respuesta—. ¿No les incomoda cambiarse frente a un chico?

— ¿Chico? —Repitió— ¿Ah, hablas de ti? Pues… no en realidad, ya sabemos que tienes… _otros_ gustos —finalizó sin inmutarse ni un poco. Un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho y chirrió los dientes.

Otros… OTROS ¡Definitivamente asesinaría a Rogue, maldito traidor "cómo que otros"!

Iba a replicar, intentar convencerlas de que no era así y era la reencarnación de la heterosexualidad, desayunándola y comiéndola a diario pero la voz de Gray por el altavoz anunciando la segunda llamada hizo que todas se apresuraran y Mirajane lo cogió del brazo y llevó a rastras a quién-sabe-dónde, irrumpiéndolo antes de hablar.

No fue hasta que distinguió las cámaras y algunos murmullos del público que ni siquiera sabía estaría ahí que Sting entró en pánico, pánico verdadero. Dios, lo iban a ver con esas pintas repugnantes. ¡Natsu lo vería!

Y no es como si le preocupara su opinión, eso era lo de menos, tampoco quería impresionarlo… pero era su mayor ídolo, se reiría en su cara y lo clasificaría como un fenómeno-andrógino-que-urge-de-un-psiquiatra. Peor aún, podría no reconocerlo y pensaría en una chica a la que invitaron de último momento ¡O MÁS TERRIBLE TODAVÍA, LE DIRÍA PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET!

— ¡No, yo no quiero eso! ¡Me niego a ir!

— Sting, ¡cálmate! —Pidió en vano ella—, ¡no es un público real, son voces grabadas!

— ¡He dicho que no, maldita sea!

— ¡STING!

Al jalar de nuevo intentando que Mirajane soltase su capa, pisó en falso y se fue de boca chocando bruscamente con el suelo, o eso le hubiera gustado mucho, convenientemente alguien pasaba por ahí con prisa y cayó encima de él/ella quejándose al instante.

Cabreado a más no poder abrió los ojos —ya que los cerró con el impacto— y la boca, dispuesto a soltar todos los improperios que conocía, más las palabras murieron en su garganta al encontrarse con unos brillantes orbes verdes y una sonrisa puntiaguda.

…_Mierda._

— ¿Natsu, Sting, se encuentran bien? —Cuestionó Mirajane observándolos preocupada. El primero asintió por ambos y más tranquila que antes la Strauss se retiró, excusándose con que debía confirmar la iluminación antes de comenzar. Sting sudó frío al notar la comprometedora pose en que estaban y que Natsu no decía nada.

Era el fin de su vida, su corta y muy probablemente gay vida…

— Ne, Sting… —comenzó él— ¿Se acabaron los pantalones y tuviste que comprar una falda, _Caperucito Rojo_? —Preguntó aguantando la risa.

— ¡E-e-es un short, imbécil! —ofuscado se puso en pie listo para salir huyendo de ahí, pero "oh, salve glorioso destino" Natsu se lo impidió sujetando su muñeca, sin dejar de sonreír. Sting lo miró mal, al menos hasta que lo examinó con más detalle. Superficialmente lucía como siempre aunque traía unas orejas falsas y una cola.

Pero eso solo significaba que…

— Espera un poco más _Caperucito_, que el _Lobo_ te va a comer~ —susurró burlón a su oído y se fue, dejándolo ahí rojo de la vergüenza.

Ya no hacía falta preguntar por qué _él _era Caperucita.

— E-estúpido Natsu-san…

**#END**

* * *

Y he ahí… eso. Puf, yo y mis raros intentos de comedia XD no sé que me he fumado pero échenle la culpa al unicornio parlante de allá (?) Ya hablando en serio XD espero les haya gustado, mínimo entretenido.

¿Review?


End file.
